The Right Assets
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Wally has a thing for Dick's ass. It's no secret. The acrobat knows, and he suppose he doesn't mind. Especially not when he figures out where it can get him, and just how much it will get him as well. ((BirdFlash. Ass-fetish. Eager-Wally. Complete.))


**Disclaimer:** Young Justice belongs to: **DC Comics, Warner Bros.**

**Warning(s): **A 16 and 18 year old having sex, ass-fetish, slash and cursing!

**Pairing(s): **Kid Flash/Robin (Wally West/Dick Grayson).

* * *

**The Right Assets**

* * *

The pounce was, honestly, quite unexpected, even for a Bat-trained hero like himself, but it happened and Dick found himself pressed up against the wall in the boys' locker room. He let out a shaky cackle that was effectively silenced when Wally's lips were placed on his, but he wasn't complaining. Not in the least. The brunet reached out to grip his boyfriend around his torso, clenching the back of the red shirt as he moaned into the quickly moving mouth.

He shuddered, his bare feet cold against the tiles, and tugged himself closer to Wally's eager body. He tried not to take notice of their height-difference (damn, speedsters and their random growth-spurts; he hoped _his_ would come around soon) and instead tugged himself further up. He supposed it felt nice though, _hot_, to wrap his legs around Wally's waist, giving in to the redhead's obvious needs.

Said teen continued to push him against the wall, only giving them small breath breaks in-between the constant, moist kisses. They were everywhere and Dick felt fucking _lucky_ to have a boyfriend with super-speed. When Wally used his powers, placing kisses all over his face, his neck, and his_ shoulders_ with just the right pace, it was like he got constant tingles all over. They just didn't stop.

Goose bumps appeared all over his fair skin, and he moaned again when Wally's tongue started exploring, pushing inside his mouth with even more eagerness. Dick wasn't sure how Wally did it, but there was just something about the way he swirled his tongue around his, drawing them around as if their mouths became one, that caused his heart to beat fast and_ hard_, almost like it threatened to burst through.

"Wally…" he croaked out. The redhead bucked up, their groins brushing, and Dick released his mouth from the redhead's, moaning. "N-not _here_."

"Yes here… It's locked…" Wally panted, nuzzling against Dick's neck while biting it up and down, sucking on that one particular point where he could _feel_ Dick's rapid pulse. He shakily ran his teeth over the skin, only biting _lightly_.

The Boy Wonder's voice was gone, completely stolen by the redhead whose eagerness was overwhelming, but definitely not in a bad way. He squirmed a bit, and gasped when a particular sensitive spot was sucked on, thoroughly, _hard_.

Speaking of hard…

"I want you."

"Yesss…"

Wally's voice was husky, _lustful_. Dick tried to find out where all these sudden urges came from; tried to find any resemblance between the guy currently pressing him up like he was a freaking sex God, and the one who had fumbled around like a clumsy, wobbling penguin the first time they had done this. Despite their obvious lack of experience back then though, it had still been amazing, but this was a whole new _kind_ of amazing that left Dick needy, _desperate._

"Recor-recording… recording devices," the brunet reminded, cheeks flush, lips swollen. Wally pulled his head briefly away and cursed. In an attempt to get his point across – before Wally decided to go back to abusing his neck – Dick moved his hands up to rest on the redhead's shoulders, squeezing. "Bedroom."

Green eyes were thoughtful for a moment, no doubt trying to plan out the route in advance. The others were most likely in the living room, watching that movie Dick and Wally had both declined to join in on. Robin's original plan was to take a shower in peace, not because he necessarily needed one, but because showering was something he enjoyed, and he usually had to wait for long amounts of time while the others did it due to the no-one-shall-see-my-precious-son's-eyes rule by Batman.

Now, however, that shower was long forgotten. Wally was sneaky that way. Hitting him with these _urges_ when he least expected it.

Suddenly they were moving. Wally had speeded from the boys' locker rooms to the younger teen's bedroom in a matter of seconds. Pft, he was faster when he knew they were going to have sex than he was during missions. It made Dick snort, if only a little, before he found himself sprawled over his bed, but with his face down, not up.

What the-?

_Oh_.

A sudden moan escaped him as hands clasped over his ass, for so to circle around and touch his groin instead. Dick shuddered, Wally's lips going for his neck as the redhead determinedly removed his pants. Meanwhile Dick was practically ripping off his own t-shirt, groaning pleased as Wally's mouth started travelling all over his lower back.

"Wally, _fuck_…"

"That's what we're about to do, dude," the redhead smirked.

"Hilarious," Dick grunted, though it was clouded with eagerness, so it was practically impossible to make it sound like it bothered him. All words quickly left his mouth again when Wally's hands groped his plump behind excessively, massaging his fingers through the fabric of his boyfriend's boxer.

Wally wasn't ashamed to admit he had a thing for Dick Grayson's ass, because it was too true to ignore. It was a common occurrence that he stared at it whenever he had the chance, and if he had to choose his top three favourite traits (based only on appearance) of Dick Grayson, his ass was definitely on that list. Along with his abs and eyes.

"Dude, you're obsessed," Dick sighed blissfully, because although his cock was throbbing for attention far more than his ass, he still wriggled in pleasure by the care his behind was experiencing. A part of him told him it was an unhealthy obsession Wally was developing for it, while the other part couldn't care less because _shit_ it was good.

"Guilty as charged," the freckled teen replied, and although Dick couldn't see him he could _feel_ the smirk, _picture it_. He let go of a small, shaky laugh and gripped the sheets, wriggling against the hold that massaged his butt cheeks. Then it was cold for a brief moment. Damn, he had to be completely out of it since his boxers had been thrown away without him noticing a thing.

And he supposed he was. His head was dizzy, the sexual urges overlapping any other thought… God, he wanted this.

He bucked his ass further up, eyes closing by the motions. He felt Wally lean over to nibble on his back, lightly kissing down, while his hands had yet to leave his butt. The fact was, Dick enjoyed this position more than he could possibly fathom, but at the same time he wanted to touch Wally in return, run his hands over the firm chest, count the freckles as he licked every single one in sight.

As if the redhead had read his mind he flipped them over, and leaned in between Dick's legs that spread almost automatically. He still held firmly onto each butt cheek, squeezing while he ran his tongue over the defined abs, but now Dick could reach his own fingers out, tangle them in the red hair he practically worshipped (not that he ever admitted that) and sighed out cordially. "W-Wally… God damn it… You're a fucking _tease_…"

Which so wasn't cool. _He_ was the tease. Teasing troll - that's what he was, so why could he hardly do anything but wriggle and squirm around to the redhead's touch? Something was oddly different about the way Wally acted today. It was like he was insistent on paying his ass as much attention as possible.

"Dick…" The redhead groaned when he felt a harsh pull of his hair that forced him to meet those lips. He sighed through his nose as Dick pushed his tongue into his mouth, hands running alongside Wally's arms until they ended up over the hands that still hadn't left his behind.

He kept pressing into the kiss, desperate and hungry for _more_.

When they pulled away, the only sound he was able to make was the moaning of Wally's name. He could feel said speedster's left hand leave to grab one of the lubes they had stocked in the nightstand - those that Batman had yet to discover and hopefully wouldn't despite how paranoid he was.

While he was busy kissing down Wally's neck he heard the sound a pop from the lock, and soon the fingers that had been massaging the flesh of his ass were instead preparing him. Arms wrapped around Wally's neck, kiss after kiss ghosting over the chapped lips while he tried to suck on them, mark them _somehow_.

Yet, he knew it would fade.

But he was used to it.

It just made him try harder, honestly.

"Babe… _Dude_… You're distracting me," Wally all but whined into the lips, his fingers nearly forgetting to move into the hole. Dick smirked against them, glad he was gaining back some control and began pushing down onto the fingers, meeting them while still occupying the redhead's hot mouth. He moaned loudly when one started stimulating his prostate, up and down, thoroughly serving it attention.

"W-Wally…" He whispered breathlessly, shuddering as the redhead finally started responding again, but only for a second.

Soon enough he replaced the fingers. _This _was what Dick had been waiting for. The redhead's cock pressed against his entrance. Wally felt him breathe in and out, trying to _relax_, as Wallt made his way inside. Their chests heaved, lips traveling all over each other to distract themselves from the uncomfortable process.

Dick found it amusing that Wally's hands still held onto his ass. He almost yelped when he was hoisted up into the redhead's lap, but it instead turned to a gasp of pleasure as Wally pushed deeper and a tongue licked over his jaw, sucking on the sweaty, flushed skin. "D-dude, ngh…!"

He couldn't speak. It was almost too much. His own hard member pressed against Wally's stomach as said teen started moving up and into him, hitting that sweet spot just _right_. Dick's arms winded around Wally's shoulder and the back of his head, pressing the redhead's face against him as he joined the redhead's rhythm.

Wally sucked on that addictive skin again, nuzzling against the neck, wet, panting as he continued to meet Dick's requests ("Harder, faster – _damn it Wally_!"), silently enjoying Dick's demanding voice. It was no secret that the Bat's son was a commanding person, but as the Boy Wonder's lover he had discovered just how accurate it was.

The redhead inhaled, sharply for each thrust Dick met, until he flopped them down again, Dick's bare back flat against the mattress as Wally humped into him with all he had. His mouth had forgotten about the flushed skin and instead he was concentrating about _lasting_.

Dick's hole was clenching around him for each time he thrust back in, and he could just _feel_ how close he was. Desperately, he captured Dick's lips, sucking on the tongue that darted out of the acrobat's mouth, circled his teeth, his lower lip, _everything_. "Wally, _shit-shit - shit_!"

The redhead was about to respond, but his voice was drowned out by the moan that emitted when he climaxed, sweat dripping all over his face, mouth inches from Dick's as he inhaled and exhaled air so it ghosted over the younger teen's skin. It was enough to send the acrobat over the edge too and minutes after feeling Wally fill him he was coming himself, cum going all over Wally's stomach.

Dick panted acutely, rougher than Wally's own gasps for breath. Then they shared that small laugh. The one that always appeared when things were just _happy_. Wally could only grin, his eyes closing softly as he leaned onto the brunet, gently pulling out of the heat. Dick groaned a bit as it happened, before he wrapped his arms around the taller male who placed his head underneath the acrobat's chin.

Sweaty, skilled fingers tangled into Wally's hair, kisses ghosting over his forehead. Their legs tangled together, duvet long forgotten due to the heat, and Dick cackled lightly. "You're exhausted…" he noted with a quiet murmur.

"It was the best orgasm I've had in a while, okay?" Wally mumbled back with a slight pout that was soon turned into a grin. "I mean, woah…"

"Hm, yeah. Guess it wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Not so _bad_? Dick, you're crazy - it was _awesome_."

Dick only snickered and kissed Wally's face again; hand slowing down somewhat, and instead the brunet casually watched his fingers curl into the red, messy hair. "Hm, not sure I like the stalling though. You love my ass so much it has to take the attention away from my face? I mean, dude, I remember when it was all about my eyes."

He was just complaining to tease though. He _loved_ Wally's little… ass obsession. Not only did it give him lots of sex – which they both enjoyed, thank you – but also, he couldn't deny that the fondling Wally was doing did have a very positive effect on him. Nevertheless, it was fun teasing him about it.

"… Hm, well, it's still about your eyes, but I can look at them whenever you're Dick Grayson now." Wally smirked, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled against Dick's collarbone. "The _ass_ on the other hand…"

"Poor Freshness, has to resist my ass when we're not alone."

Wally fake sniffled. "It's horrible."

Dick only grinned and pinched the redhead's nose, which earned him a small whine, before he laid his head back. The peaceful expression didn't cease as Wally grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around the two of them. However, his look _did_ turn rather miffed as he felt a seductive hand stroke up his thigh. The brunet pursed his lips, and sent the redhead a glance downwards.

"What are you _doing_?"

"… Uhmm… Fast recovery time?"

Darn speedsters.

* * *

**-O-**

All the girls on the Team were sitting by the breakfast table. Well, except for M'gann who was buzzing around in the kitchen, happy as ever. She greeted him as usual, and Robin was extremely thankful she ignored just the light... _motion_ of his walking that gave off his soreness. It wasn't all that noticeable, but some of his detective skills _had_ rubbed off on the Team.

Especially on Artemis who was sending him a smug smirk as he went to fetch his breakfast. He ignored it as he grabbed a bowl, preparing to prepare some cereal. He had just been able to pour it in and add milk when he was interrupted by arms that came around his waist for a like a second. He felt a wet kiss to his cheek, and he sighed when the bowl was taken from him.

"Thanks, babe! Gotta run! Meeting with Uncle B! Love you! Later!"

And Wally was gone.

_And_ he'd taken his breakfast.

Jerk.

Robin rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, sending the snickering girls a nasty glare that he also decided to send Superboy's way when the Kryptonian entered just for a brief moment to take Wolf out on a walk. He knew that wasn't really fair, but he wasn't in the mood to be teased. He was sore, and he was going to be without Wally all day, most likely, since the speedster had a hero gig with his uncle.

The acrobat crossed his arms and sent Artemis another displeased glance when the smirk just didn't vanish. "Wipe the smirk off your face, blondie ," he said.

"Someone's sour," the archer noted.

Zatanna giggled. "Hey, Robin, exactly _how_ many times did you guys go last night?"

The Boy Wonder pursed his lips, but a small smirk threatened to break through. He couldn't remember when the Team started being this _open _about this kind of stuff, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Besides, why deny it? The only shirt he'd brought to the mountain didn't cover his neck very well, and said neck was filled with love bites so what had went down last night was fairly obvious.

That was another thing about Wally. He also possessed a biting fetish.

Pft.

"I don't see how that's any of you guys' business," he answered slowly, reaching out to get a cup of coffee.

Damn Wally for taking his cereal. Now he had to fish out another bowl from the completely unorganised kitchen. When was the last time they'd cleaned? Yeah, he seriously couldn't remember that.

"Oh come on," Raquel prompted, grinning. "How many times?"

"I'm not telling," he responded nonchalantly.

The magician and archer exchanged identical smirks. "I bet it was five," Zatanna mused, sending a small glance his way to look for a reaction. Which she didn't get. At all.

"Pft, seven or eight. He's walking just a _tiiiny_ bit funnier than usual," Artemis added smugly.

"He's so lucky. I wonder what he does to get a guy to have sex with him that many times in one night," Raquel sighed, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Hearing this, Dick's lips formed into a smug smirk that outdid Artemis's. He grabbed his newly made cup of coffee and walked past the girls towards the longue. He then threw a look over his shoulder and placed the free hand on his behind rather… _subtly_ while stroking it to get their attention. The girls stared; yes, even M'gann who had stopped motioning the ladle around in the bowl she had in her grip.

"It's not really that hard, girls. Not if you have the right… _assets_."

Then, with the complacent tug of his lips stretching further, he walked away, leaving the girls to themselves. It was kind of unsettling to admit that their hearts had speeded up the moment they saw him… uh, touch… his _ass_. They really hadn't noticed its greatness before now, at least not _fully_.

"… Damn, Wally's lucky," Artemis murmured.

The others merely nodded in agreement.


End file.
